1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying a viscous liquid in the form of gel such as rouge or other cosmetic liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
A lipstick is contained in a container, and a desired length of lipstick is driven helically forward to appear from the container to be applied to the lips, and is driven helically backward to withdraw in the container after use. This operation is less convenient. Brushes are used in applying liquid rouge. Clear applications of the rouge to the lips cannot be easily performed. This is the same with the application of other cosmetic liquids such as those used in manicuring, eyeliners or eyebrow pencils.
In an attempt to solve the problem of the inconvenience in applying such cosmetic liquids, Japanese Utility Model 64-2705(A); 1-65680(A) and 1-69680(A) proposed improved applicators. These applicators use a hollow cylindrical liquid container having an application tip on its front end. A piston is slidably fitted in the hollow cylindrical liquid container, and is fixed to a screw rod in the cylinder, and the screw rod is fixed to a rotatable rear piece, which closes the rear end of the cylinder. Rotation of the rear piece will cause the piston to advance forward, thereby driving the liquid toward the application tip.
However, the screw drive mechanisms of these conventional applicators are complicated, and accordingly such applicators are relatively expensive. Also, the application tips of such applicators are found not to be appropriate for the purpose of applying viscous liquids.